Mine
by teayunmin
Summary: Hanya kisah cinta seorang Min Yoongi yang sulit percaya pada orang lain / It's BTS FanFiction - Bad Summary / MinYoon / Jimin x Yoongi


_**Mine**_

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/lil-bit Hurt/Comfort

Length: 1 – Oneshoot – Complete

Pair: Park Jimin x Min Yoongi / MinYoon

Cast: Park Jimin, Min Yoongi, etc.

**Warning! BL! YAOI! BOY X BOY**

**It's BTS MinYoon FANFICTION.**

**Don't like, Don't read!**

**Itadakimasu~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Aku sulit untuk percaya pada seseorang..."_

.

.

.

Min Yoongi adalah seorang anak dari keluarga sederhana di Daegu. Sekarang ia memilih melarikan diri dari rumahnya dan tinggal bersama neneknya dari ibunya di Busan. Ibu dan ayahnya baru saja berpisah, selalu bertengkar, bahkan Yoongi terkena imbasnya sesekali. Ayah Yoongi sangat keras dan pencemburu, membuat Ibu Yoongi memilih untuk pergi bersama pria lain ke Seoul dan meninggalkan Yoongi kecil berusia 8 tahun bersama ayahnya. Setelah itu rumah Yoongi di Daegu menjadi sangat minim ruang untuk bernafas.

Ayah Yoongi akan memukul atau melempari Yoongi dengan apapun yang ada ditangannya atas semua yang Yoongi lakukan entah itu salah ataupun benar. Pelipis Yoongi pernah sobek karena dilempari botol soju oleh ayahnya. Hingga akhirnya Yoongi geram, dan dihari kemudian ia memilih pergi ke rumah neneknya di Busan tanpa sepengetahuan Ayahnya membawa uang tabungannya yang tidak seberapa ditambah amplop pemberian ibunya sebelum ibunya pergi, dan melanjutkan sekolah disana.

.

Saat pertama kali ke Busan dengan pelipis yang diobati seadanya, Yoongi mendapat pelukan hangat dari sang nenek, yang membuat Yoongi merindukan ibunya. Namun Yoongi mengerti bahwa kehadirannya diantara kedua orangtuanya tidak diharapkan. Jadilah ia disini hidup bersama neneknya, membantu neneknya berkebun dan bekerja.

Saat sudah duduk dikelas 3 SMP, Yoongi mulai mencari kerja di cafe yang ada disana. Awalnya dia hanya menjadi buruh cuci piring, namun lama kelamaan ia diangkat menjadi salah satu pelayan disana, hingga sekarang ia duduk dibangku kelas terakhir di SMA. Ia sangat berterimakasih pada neneknya yang begitu baik padanya, mau mengurus Yoongi hingga ia tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang kuat. Hidup Yoongi sangat keras. Ia menyadari itu. Namun nenek Yoongi akan mengecup pucuk kepalanya lalu berkata _'Yoongi-ya, kau tahu semuanya akan baik-baik saja... tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan'_ lalu neneknya akan tertawa dengan tulus.

Yoongi tumbuh menjadi lelaki manis yang baik hati, sedikit dingin dan pendiam. Namun dibalik itu semua ia memiliki hati dan senyuman yang hangat.

.

Yoongi telah lulus SMA, ia akan lanjut kuliah setelah cuti dulu setahun, ia ingin beristirahat dan fokus bekerja dulu. Namun sekarang, nenek Yoongi telah tiada. Entah apa dan bagaimana untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa kehilangan yang teramat dalam. Rasanya seperti ia tidak berbentuk lagi. Ia hampir saja kehilangan arahnya. Hari itu, ia lebih memilih izin bekerja dan meringkuk dibalik selimutnya.

Saat ia baru saja akan jatuh ke alam mimpinya. Seseorang menggedor pintu rumah itu dan mengucapkan salam beberapa kali. Yoongi buru-buru bangun dari kasurnya dan memasang tampang _fake_ dengan senyum manisnya dan membuka pintu untuk orang yang datang tersebut.

"A-Ah, selamat siang Yoongi-_hyung_... maaf mengganggu." Seorang pria tampan dengan garis rahang yang kuat dan lengan yang lumayan kekar tersenyum ke arah Yoongi hingga membentuk garis pada kedua matanya.

"Eoh? Jiminnie, tidak apa-apa. Silahkan masuk." Yoongi membuka lebar pintunya mempersilahkan lelaki bersurai coklat itu masuk. Park Jimin namanya. Ia merupakan _hoobae_ beda setahun dengan Yoongi saat masih SMA dulu dan bisa dibilang _adik_ Yoongi.

Yoongi tidak begitu mengetahui sil-silah keluarga Jimin, begitupula sebaliknya, yang ia tahu Jimin sudah tidak memiliki orang tua lagi. Jimin lah satu-satunya anak yang sering membantu nenek Yoongi sebelum Yoongi datang ke Busan. Nenek Yoongi juga yang menemukan Jimin berdiri di pematang sawah dengan raut wajah takut dan mata membengkak karena habis menangis lalu membawanya ke rumah sederhana miliknya. Nenek Yoongi lah yang memperkenalkan mereka berdua.

Ia dan Jimin tidak begitu dekat, namun tidak juga terlalu berjarak. Biasa.

Yoongi membawa Jimin ke sofa ruang tamu rumah neneknya itu.

.

"Mm... apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" pria tampan itu menatap lurus ke dalam mata pria manis yang ada dihadapannya. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi, jadi ia memilih datang ke rumah Yoongi untuk sedikit menghiburnya, jika ia bisa.

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat, hehe" pria manis itu terkekeh dan menggaruk sedikit tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Canggung. Jimin balas tersenyum lembut dan merenggangkan pundaknya yang sedari tadi tegang.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," ucapnya. Yoongi hanya mengangguk.

"Apa kau lapar? Aku membawakanmu sedikit makanan, aku tahu kau pasti belum makan jadi—"

"Yeah! Ayo makan, Jiminnie..." Yoongi memotong ucapan Jimin dengan cepat lalu mengamit lengan kekar Jimin untuk berjalan ke arah dapur. Berusaha menghilangkan atmosfer canggung diantara mereka. Karena setelah ini yang Yoongi miliki hanyalah Jimin. Begitupula sebaliknya.

.

.

Jimin lalu bercerita tentang pekerjaannya sebagai pelatih dasar-dasar olahraga _boxing_. Jimin akan lulus dari SMA tahun ini, dan tidak berniat melanjutkan sekolahnya lagi. Ia lebih memilih menjadi pelatih dasar-dasar _boxing_.

Jimin terus bercerita pada Yoongi, dan Yoongi meresponnya dengan baik. Ia suka bercerita dengan Yoongi, karena ia akan merasa senang dengan respon-respon dari Yoongi. Namun, ia tidak pernah mendengar Yoongi bercerita tentang dirinya. Seusai pulang dari pemakaman neneknya tadi, Yoongi langsung pulang dan mengabaikan Jimin yang singgah di salah satu kedai makanan untuk membelikannya makanan. Jadilah ia datang ke rumah Yoongi. Lagipula, rumah Jimin juga terlalu besar dan membosankan untuknya karena dia hanya tinggal sendiri.

.

_Saat itu, nenek Yoongi bingung dengan rengekan bocah tampan yang selalu berkata ingin pulang kerumah itu. Jadilah nenek Yoongi berusaha keras mencarikan rumah Jimin, hingga akhirnya ia dapat. Mansion keluarga Park itu cukup besar dan elit, namun tak ada siapapun didalam hanya ada beberapa imo-nim disana. Akhirnya nenek Yoongi meninggalkan Jimin kecil kembali ke rumahnya._

.

Namun setelah itu Jimin kembali lagi ke rumah nenek Yoongi dan memilih untuk sering-sering tinggal disana hingga sekarang.

.

"Hmm... Yoongi-_hyung_?" Jimin memanggil Yoongi yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang keluarga sambil mencari acara TV yang bagus untuk mereka tonton.

"Ne? Ada apa, Jiminnie?" Yoongi menjawab tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari TV itu.

"Mau bermain?" pertanyaan Jimin cukup membuat kedua pasang kristal hitam-kecoklatan milik Yoongi bertemu dengan manik hitamnya.

"Main apa?" Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya sedikit yang membuat rambutnya sedikit mengikuti arah kepalanya. Menggemaskan.

"_Truth or Dare_?" Jimin tersenyum menatap wajah menggemaskan Yoongi. Yoongi masih mencerna kata-kata Jimin lalu tersenyum dengan mata berbinar sambil mengangguk lucu.

"Ayo main!" serunya.

.

.

.

Semenjak hari itu, Yoongi dan Jimin semakin dekat dan entah hubungan apa yang mereka sandang sekarang, yang jelas mereka nyaman dengan keadaan mereka yang seperti itu. Namun, Jimin tahu, Yoongi masih menutup diri darinya.

.

Hingga suatu malam, Jimin sedang memeluk Yoongi yang meringkuk di dadanya, mereka sedang duduk di sofa dan menonton TV bersama dibalik selimut tebal yang menyelimuti mereka. Ini sudah hampir setahun mereka bersama.

"Hyung? Apa kau mengantuk? Sebaiknya aku memindahkanmu dikamar..." Jimin mengusap rambut Yoongi perlahan sambil mengecupnya sesekali.

"Tidak mau, tetaplah seperti ini Jiminnie..." pinta Yoongi sambil menggesekkan hidungnya di dada Jimin. Jimin tersenyum lalu menumpukan dagunya di kepala Yoongi.

"Hyung-ah?" Jimin memanggil Yoongi lagi.

"Hm? Ada apa Jiminnie?" Yoongi mendongak untuk menatap Jimin, masih dengan menumpukan dagunya di dada Jimin.

"Mmm... ceritakan sesuatu tentang dirimu?" Yoongi tahu maksud dari pertanyaan Jimin, namun ia belum mau menceritakan apapun. Ia takut terlalu percaya dengan orang lain.

"Maafkan aku Jiminnie... kau pasti ingin tahu banyak tentang aku ya? Hehe, aku tidak terlalu banyak memiliki rahasia, tapi—"

"Iya, baiklah. Aku tidak akan memaksamu, hyung.." potong Jimin setelah Yoongi menggantungkan kalimatnya cukup lama.

"Maaf ne?" Jimin tidak menyadari pergerakan Yoongi yang sedikit meremas kausnya tempat dimana lengan Yoongi melingkar lalu mengangkat dirinya sendiri dan mendaratkan kecupan manis di pipi Jimin.

Setelah itu Yoongi kembali menyembunyikan wajah meronanya di dada Jimin.

Jimin terkekeh gemas, "Aku tahu kau mencintaiku, hyung" bisiknya pada Yoongi. Setelah itu ia bisa mendengar napas teratur Yoongi menerpa dada bidangnya. Ia tertidur.

.

.

.

Sore itu, Yoongi dan Jimin baru saja pulang dari mendaftar di salah satu Universitas di sana. Jimin mengajak Yoongi untuk duduk di tepi sungai menuju rumah mereka. Sungai itu terlihat indah jika disinari matahari senja. Yoongi tak berhenti tersenyum.

Jimin memeluk pinggang sempit Yoongi dari samping lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya dipundak Yoongi dan menghirup wangi menenangkan Yoongi yang sangat disukainya.

"Aku lelah, hyung.." ucap Jimin kemudian lalu mencoba memejamkan matanya.

"Kau lelah? Ini yang selalu ku pikirkan... sampai-sampai kepalaku mau pecah" ucap Yoongi sambil tersenyum dengan pandangan kosong kedepan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan hyung?" tanya Jimin. Yoongi mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk mengelus pipi Jimin.

"Kita tidak memiliki apa-apa, ini akan sangat sulit untuk dijalani..." ucap Yoongi kemudian. Air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya dan jatuh tepat dibawah mata Jimin. Yoongi kembali mengingat orang tuanya.

"Hyung... jangan menangis" Jimin menghapus air mata Yoongi lalu menarik tubuh rapuh itu ke dalam pelukannya. Meski Yoongi itu keras, tetap saja ia rapuh. Sangat sulit untuk disentuh jika tidak berhati-hati.

"Aku tahu, maafkan aku Jiminnie. Aku seharusnya tidak merepotkanmu seperti ini... sampai kita harus kembali kuliah" Yoongi meremas kaus belakang Jimin dan mengencangkan isakannya. Jimin menepuk-nepuk pundak Yoongi dan mengelusnya teratur untuk menenangkannya.

"Sudah hyung! Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga sekalian menjagamu dan bekerja..." ucap Jimin kemudian.

Jimin sebenarnya tidak ingin berkuliah lagi, namun Yoongi memaksanya. Itu karena Yoongi mengingat perkataan neneknya bahwa ia harus bisa belajar setinggi-tingginya bersama Jimin. Jimin sebenarnya bisa saja berkuliah, namun dia keluar dari _mansion _Park dan memilih tinggal bersama Yoongi. Ia ingin bekerja dan hidup bersama Yoongi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita batalkan saja pendaftaran itu?" ucap Yoongi didalam pelukan Jimin.

"Jangan, hyung. Ini juga keinginan nenek, aku tak ingin mengecewakan nenek... tak apa hyung. Ayo kita lewati bersama..." Jimin mengusap-usap kepala Yoongi setelah ia merasakan Yoongi mengangguk.

"Terimakasih, Jimin.." lirih Yoongi.

"Terimakasih untukmu juga, hyung" balas Jimin yang masih dapat mendengar lirihan Yoongi tersebut.

.

.

.

Yoongi baru pulang dari tempat kerjanya, ia belum melihat ada tanda-tanda Jimin di dalam rumah. Ia duduk di kursi meja belajarnya dan membuka laci mejanya, mencari sebuah _notes_ kecil dan menulis sesuatu disana.

"_Jiminnie, apakah kau ingat saat kau mengajakku duduk ditepi sungai sore itu?  
Kau memelukku dan bersandar dipundakku untuk pertama kalinya..  
Kau berhasil merobohkan benteng kehati-hatianku dengan kepercayaanmu..  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.."_

Ia pun kembali menyimpan _notes_ itu setelah menguncinya ke dalam laci mejanya tepat saat derap langkah kaki masuk dan suara orang yang sangat disayanginya itu terdengar.

"Yoongi-hyung?"

BRUKK

"Jiminnie..." Yoongi langsung menubruk Jimin dan memeluk lehernya erat-erat. Jimin balas memeluk pinggang sempitnya dan terkekeh gemas.

"Kau kenapa, hyung? Hm? Aku masih bau habis latihan.." ucap Jimin sambil sebelah tangannya merambat mengelus surai Yoongi.

"Aku tidak peduli.." ucap Yoongi teredam di balik bahu Jimin.

"Aku—" Yoongi melonggarkan pelukannya untuk menatap manik hitam Jimin. Mencari sesuatu yang tersirat disana, dan saat ia menemukannya, ia tersenyum yang membuat Jimin ikut tersenyum. Jimin tahu perasaannya akan mudah ditebak oleh Yoongi hanya dengan menatap matanya. Jadilah ia mengakuinya.

"Ya. Aku mencintaimu, hyung" sedetik kemudian bibir penuh Jimin meraup bibir tipis Yoongi dengan lembut. Ciuman lembut penuh cinta dari Jimin membuat Yoongi terbuai dan membalas perlakuan Jimin. Merasakan adanya balasan, Jimin menekan belakang kepala Yoongi untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Ciuman itu berakhir dengan nafas terengah-engah dari Yoongi, wajahnya memerah padam dan bibirnya merah mengkilap karena saliva mereka yang menyatu. Ia tersenyum pada Jimin yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Mereka saling beradu nafas.

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung. Sangat mencintaimu.." nafas Jimin menyapu wajah Yoongi membuat Yoongi terpejam sebentar lalu kembali menatap mata Jimin.

"Aku juga mencintaimu" Jimin pun kembali merengkuh Yoongi.

"Terimakasih hyung" ucap Jimin kemudian, Yoongi hanya membalasnya dengan senyum dan gumaman manja.

"Eunghh— p-pergi sana mandi! Kau bau..." Yoongi melenguh saat Jimin menjilat permukaan lehernya, namun ia segera mendorong bahu Jimin untuk menjauh yang mengundang kekehan gemas dari Jimin.

.

.

Malam berikutnya, Jimin kembali mengajak Yoongi ke sungai tempat mereka biasa bersantai dan saling melepaskan emosi. Sebelumnya Jimin sudah tahu tentang semua masalah Yoongi saat ia sedang mencari pulpennya dan tanpa sengaja mencarinya di laci Yoongi. Ia membaca semua isi _notes_ Yoongi kecuali satu _notes_ yang terkunci. Dan Jimin mulai menyadari apa yang membuat Yoongi sangat berhati-hati dan sulit percaya pada orang. Malam ini Jimin akan membicarakannya.

"Hyung-ah?" Jimin melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang sempit Yoongi memberinya _backhug_ dan menumpukan dagunya di pundak Yoongi.

"Hm?" Yoongi hanya bergumam sebagai balasan, ia masih sibuk melihat cahaya lampu-lampu kota yang memendarkan cahayanya di air sungai. Dan itu sangat indah.

"Aku sudah mengerti tentang keadaanmu, hyung. Aku tahu hidupmu sangat keras. Aku akhirnya tahu mengapa kau sulit membicarakan semuanya padaku... maaf jika aku pernah memaksamu untuk mengatakannya." Jimin berusaha jujur pada Yoongi.

Yoongi awalnya terkejut namun akhirnya ia tersenyum.

"Yeah, aku tak punya banyak rahasia kan? Aku hanya sulit percaya pada orang setelah kepercayaan yang ku berikan dikhianati... kepercayaan yang ku berikan pada ibu dan ayahku... mereka mengkhianatiku" Yoongi hampir lagi menjatuhkan kristal bening dari matanya kalau Jimin tidak buru-buru membalikkan badan Yoongi dan menghisap semua emosi dan kesedihan Yoongi dengan bibirnya yang sudah menempel dan melumat halus bibir Yoongi.

Yoongi membalas lumatan-lumatan yang Jimin berikan untuk melupakan sejenak kesedihannya dan mengingat bahwa ia masih memiliki Jimin yang akan selalu ada disampingnya.

Jimin mengecup kecil ujung lidah Yoongi dan menjilat penuh garis bibir Yoongi sebelum benar-benar memutus tautan mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung. Kita takkan lakukan kesalahan seperti yang orangtuamu lakukan... dan juga orangtuaku" ucap Jimin lalu kembali memeluk Yoongi dengan kehangatan.

"Terimakasih, Jimin. Aku percaya padamu..."

.

.

.

Hubungan mereka benar-benar harmonis dan romantis, hingga sesuatu yang Yoongi takutkan terjadi. Ia dikhianati setelah memberikan kepercayaannya...

Sore menjelang, Yoongi baru pulang kuliah dan akan segera pergi ke cafe tempat ia bekerja. Namun baru saja ia akan berjalan ke halte bus, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas Jimin yang sedang berpegangan tangan dengan salah seorang _hoobae_ mereka saat di SMA dulu. _Hoobae _itu masih menggunakan seragam SMA, sekarang ia mungkin sudah kelas 3 SMA, ia mungkin menunggu Jimin pulang dari kampus.

Namanya kalau tidak salah, Jeon Jungkook.

Yoongi menghela nafas panjang dan memasang wajah datarnya, lalu naik ke dalam bus menuju rumahnya.

Ia sudah tahu ini akan terjadi. Tidak seharusnya ia percaya begitu saja pada seseorang. Tuhan, Yoongi merasa bodoh sekarang. Ia menyumbat kedua telinganya menggunakan _earphone_ dan memejamkan matanya. Tanpa terasa air matanya mengalir.

.

.

.

"Ya ampun, Jimin-hyung! Tak kusangka kita bertemu disini! Aku tidak tahu kau juga berada di universitas ini... ya Tuhan! Bagaimana dengan Yoongi-hyung, apa ia sehat? Kalau ia tidak sehat aku akan membunuhmu!" pemuda bergigi kelinci itu menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Jimin yang berada didalam genggaman kedua tangannya.

Jimin hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapinya.

.

.

Apa ada yang salah paham?

.

.

"Aku pulang..." Jimin setengah berteriak masuk ke dalam rumahnya bersama Yoongi dan tidak menemukan siapapun di dalam.

"Yoongi-hyung? Kau dimana?" Jimin kembali berteriak dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Yoongi. Yoongi sedang duduk dikursi meja belajarnya dan menggunakan _earphone_. Itu yang membuatnya tak mendengarku –pikir Jimin.

Jimin lalu melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Yoongi lalu menghirup aroma khas Yoongi dalam-dalam dengan menggesekkan hidungnya di leher Yoongi.

"Lepas." Jimin bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara dingin itu. Yoongi tiba-tiba berdiri yang membuat Jimin terkejut.

"H-Hyung? Kau kenapa?" Yoongi tidak menjawab, ia sedikit menunduk yang membuat rambut poninya menutupi matanya.

"Kenapa katamu?" Yoongi mendongak dan menatap nyalang pada Jimin.

"Iya, hyung. Ada apa? Kenapa kau marah?" Jimin memegang kedua pundak Yoongi dan sedikit mengguncangnya.

"Lepas! Kau pembohong. Kau pengkhianat! Setelah ku berikan kepercayaanku dan kau mengkhianatinya... kau sama saja dengan mereka Jimin!" Yoongi memberontak di dalam kungkungan Jimin, namun ini Jimin. Ia takkan mudah roboh begitu saja.

"Apa yang sudah ku lakukan hyung? Jangan seperti ini.." Jimin masih dengan tatapan lembutnya mencari sesuatu yang salah dibalik tatapan marah Yoongi.

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu kesalahanmu?! Kau berengsek, Park Jimin!" Yoongi meninggikan suaranya lalu melepas tangan Jimin dari pundaknya dan berlari keluar dari rumah. Jimin tidak sempat menahan tangan Yoongi yang meneriakinya, ia juga tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Yoongi. Ia sempat mematung sebelum akhirnya ia berlari mengejar Yoongi.

.

"Hyung!" Yoongi tidak memperdulikan teriakan Jimin memanggilnya. Ia terus berlari hingga ia tersandung sesuatu dan lututnya berdarah di tepi sungai tempat ia bersama Jimin sering meluapkan emosi masing-masing.

_Kenapa harus disini_ –Yoongi menangis. Entah mengapa semua yang berhubungan dengan Jimin membuatnya lemah dan sering menangis. Padahal saat orang tuanya cerai ia tidak menangis bahkan saat neneknya meninggal, ia hanya mengeluarkannya setetes setelah itu perih dihatinyalah yang menggunung. Namun saat bersama Jimin, ia merasa bebas dan lemah untuk melepaskan kristal bening itu.

"Hyung... ku mohon jangan seperti ini. Ada apa?" Jimin berlutut dihadapan Yoongi yang memeluk kedua kakinya tanpa peduli lututnya yang berdarah.

"J-Jangan mendekat..." lirih Yoongi membuat Jimin mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Cepat katakan, apa yang terjadi Min Yoongi." Jimin menatap tajam pada Yoongi yang sedang terisak, suaranya berubah menjadi serak seolah menahan amarah besarnya yang bisa meledak kapan saja itu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu? Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Jungkook sore tadi, hah?" Yoongi terengah, ia lelah.

"Astagah hyung... bagaimana kau bisa marah pada Jungkook? Kau tahu Jungkook itu _hoobae_ kesayangan kita. Lagipula untuk apa aku bertemu dengannya diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuanmu? Dia juga tadi menanyakan kabarmu hyung... dia hanya ingin bilang bahwa ia masuk ke universitas yang sama dengan kita tanpa ia tahu bahwa kita kuliah disana... dia juga sudah bertunangan dengan Kim Taehyung" penjelasan Jimin membuat Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

"Jangan gigiti bibirmu, hyung.." Jimin mendekati Yoongi dan mengusap pelan bibir Yoongi yang habis ia gigiti tadi.

"Tidak bisakah aku mendapatkan kepercayaanmu lagi hyung? Sejauh apapun kau berlari, aku akan mengejarmu hyung. Aku tak peduli apapun yang ku lewati, yang ku tahu aku takkan pernah membiarkanmu memikul semuanya sendirian... tapi jika itu kebahagiaanmu, aku akan memberikannya semuanya padamu. Karena kau sudah memberiku kepercayaanmu hyung dan aku—"

GREP

"M-Maaf..." Yoongi menarik Jimin kedalam pelukannya. Tangis Yoongi pecah lagi, Jimin juga sempat menjatuhkan air matanya. Ia hampir saja kehilangan sesuatu yang paling berharga yang ia miliki.

Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya, lalu beralih mengecup bibir Jimin dengan lembut.

"Kau terluka, hyung. Maafkan aku..." Jimin melihat luka dilutut Yoongi sebentar, dan membersihkan sedikit pasir yang menempel didekat luka itu, lalu menggendong Yoongi _bridal style_ dan membawanya kembali kerumah mereka.

.

Kaki Yoongi sudah selesai diperban oleh Jimin dan tak lupa Jimin memberikan kecupan diluka tersebut sebagai mantra agar luka itu cepat sembuh.

Sekarang mereka sedang duduk di teras kecil dibelakang rumah mereka dengan selimut tebal menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua.

"Hyung..." Jimin memanggil Yoongi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari taburan bintang dilangit. Yoongi pun hanya bergumam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bintang-bintang itu.

"Apa kau ingat saat kita duduk ditepi sungai saat itu?  
Setiap kali aku melihatmu, rasanya seperti baru pertama kali...  
Aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang sangat berhati-hati dan sulit untuk mempercayai orang lain...  
Namun, aku tahu... kau bisa memberi kepercayaanmu padaku, karena aku mencintaimu.  
_I'll never leave you alone_...  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_..."

Yoongi mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jimin dan kembali menangis. Kali ini tangisan bahagia yang benar-benar membuatnya berbunga. Ia terharu. Perasaannya tersampaikan pada Jimin.

"Bertahanlah. Aku akan memperjuangkan cinta kita" ucap Jimin lagi lalu menghapus jejak air mata dipipi Yoongi.

"Bertahanlah. Aku percaya padamu" balas Yoongi.

_**You are the best thing that's ever been MINE...**_

**END.**

.

.

.

.

Baiklah, (lagi) fic abal bin gaje dari saya. Coba deh denger lagu kakak saya #slap _Taylor Swift – Mine_. Terharu pasti! Sumpah... saya aja ampe terngiang-ngiang bikin ff ini dari lagu itu. Tapi jadinya absurd nauzubileh gini. Hehe... xD yupz ini masih banyaaaak kekurangaaaaan jadi dibutuhkan review sebagai motivasi. Thankies...


End file.
